2017_stickmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Madd
Dr. Madd is a robotic scientist and one of the main antagonists in the series. Appearance Being a cyborg, Dr. Madd has lots of robotic parts and armor. On his face, he wears a robotic mask with glowing red eyes and another mask protecting his mouth. As for his body, his torso is robotic, along with having his right arm robotic with several weapons built inside. Both his legs are also robotic. Personality Dr. Madd is a very serious and intelligent character. He specializes in science and technology such as robots, vehicles, and weapons. He also appears to be skilled in battle. He is a very confident and hardworking. He and all of his assassins believe that they can achieve their goal to command, conquer and control the world. He is also very patient and does not like to rush into things without thinking. He resides on his own island, which is located somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, but close to Australia, as that is where he was born and raised. On the island is his lab, which is where he builds all of his robots, vehicles, and weapons. His base is protected by an energy barrier and several robot infantry. His goal is to become the leader of the entire planet and have complete control over the world's governments. However, it seemed at first that he wanted to destroy not only Earth but everything else in the Milky Way galaxy by using his powerful and advanced superweapons of mass destruction. In Season 6, he somehow managed to get Nightmare to join forces with him so that taking control of the world could be easier. Skills & Abilities Weaponry Dr. Madd is equipped with several devices he created which can be used for many things. Pulseblade: 'Dr. Madd is equipped with an energy blade which can cut through almost anything. '''Tracker: '''The Tracker is a handheld device which is used to track the exact location any of his robots and assassins. Cyborg Modifications Dr. Madd put built-in weapons and devices into his own body, so he is always equipped with different kinds of advanced weapons and technology. '''Arm Blade: '''Dr. Madd has a retractable metal blade in his robotic arm which can through tough materials, even stone. '''Eye Laser: '''His "third" eye on his forehead is actually not an eye. It can be used to fire directed energy. '''Fusion Cannon: '''Built inside of his robotic chest lies a fusion cannon, which is usually used as a weapon of last resort. It fires a powerful blast of directed energy which completely incinerates anything around it. Creations Robot Units 'Crazy: His first series of robots. The "Crazy" units originally acted as footsoldiers of Dr. Madd's robot army and were very fast and energetic, which is why they were named "Crazy" units. LongNeck: The "LongNeck" units weren't built for battle. They are more intelligent and were designed to create more Crazy units so that Dr. Madd could work on different projects. Claws: The "Claws" unit is a robot built with large metal claws, hence his name. He is a very quick attacker and his claws can cut through almost anything. 'Goresnare: '''Goresnare is a severely mutated human who has a very long tongue which he can use to attack or grab his enemies. 'Chain: 'Chain is a silent and mysterious cyborg who acts as the spy of Dr. Madd's operations. He is equipped with long metal chains in his arms that he can use as weapons. 'Echo: 'The "Echo" unit is a new addition to Dr. Madd's army. He is a determined robot engineer for the Grim Reaper 2.0 spaceship and sends out robot soldiers into battle. 'Vortex: '''Perhaps the most powerful of all of Dr. Madd's robots, the "Vortex" unit's sole purpose is to act as a weapon of mass destruction. It is also the only robot to have a nuclear reactor built inside. Vehicles: '''Grim Reaper: '''Dr. Madd's original spaceship. It is able to fire heat-seeking missiles and can fire a deadly blast of energy that disintegrates anything it touches, usually used for destroying (harvesting) cities. '''Grim Reaper 2.0: '''The new and improved spaceship. It has the same weapons as the original, except that they are 5x more powerful. The ship is also now capable of interstellar travel. '''Battle Mech: '''A robot mech which Dr. Madd used to destroy buildings. It can fire missiles and a green laser which melts the flesh off of human bodies. '''Goliath: '''A far superior version of the original Battle Mech. The Goliath is a large robot battle mech which is operated inside of the head. It can fire missiles, jump long distances and is also equipped with large metal blades and a powerful energy cannon on it's back. Trivia * He is the second most intelligent characters in the series, with an IQ of 491. The only character to be more intelligent than him is Penance. * He is responsible for the deaths of the Killer's real parents. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Cyborgs Category:Dr. Madd Inc